Redefined
by LeonaDevilshire
Summary: This is a creepypasta fanfic I wrote my first ever and I will do a second not sure when but it is a oc x creepypasta no lemon so tell me what you think. Thanks


How did my story begin? Well where do I even start? Okay here so I was thirteen and my friend and I had just gotten off the phone from talking about our favorite subject, creepypasta. Not highly expected from a thirteen year old girl now huh? But I was supposed to go to bed and as I laid down I began to hear things other than my parents usual chit chat. Not something to get spooked over right? Well I just closed my eyes and snuggled down under my covers thinking about only my favorite creepypasta ever! Yeah that's right my favorite and that was Toby. You know as In Ticci Toby? Yea him. I think I got scared the most when all the lights went out and my house was dead silent. Until I heard footsteps. Only a pair.

"Caleigh wake up come down to the living room with me and your mother."

Oh yea, being thirteen also meant I was dragged into important discussions. I turned around and my dad was in my doorway. But something about that night just didn't feel right. I shove my pocket knife I got that Christmas in my robes pocket before I left my room. I couldn't have been too careful… Right? I followed my dad out to the living room but I always peek in my brother's room to see if he is okay when I leave to do anything. But a loud boom of thunder and a crack of lightning later I was so spooked from what I saw that my hand moved to flick open my knife. I knew what I saw and I saw a man. A man with an unusually wide smile. Before he disappeared he seemed to have looked at me and his smile grow even larger.

"Caleigh!"

I snap out of my trance and run to my father who started to look worried. "Dad what is it."

"You need to get out of the house and run down to your uncles." He hissed putting my mother's hand gun in my hands. "Take this and don't look back its loaded don't use it unless you have to. Here's your phone and I grabbed your lamb. I knew you would forget it in your room. I love you now get out hurry." He says pushing me through the door." He hugs me before I leave. "I love you and I promise that nothing bad will happen to you." I wish that I stayed with him. I wish that so much I bolted and ran as fast as my legs could carry me down to my uncle who lived a little ways down the road. So I ran to my uncles but when arrive at the door all of the lights inside are turned off. I bang on the door hoping that they aren't dead. I hear stomping and the door flies open to reveal a grumpy uncle and my sleepy cousin.

"It's midnight what are you doing down here?" He groans.

I explain what happened and they let me sleep in that guest bedroom but I don't end up actually getting to sleep until around 3:00 a.m. I wake up at 9:00 and I groan and roll onto my side saying that the sun should go away and get an unexpected response.

'Um I kind of don't think because the earth's rotation just does not work like that, and have fun with Jeffy!" A male voice laughs.

I immediately jump out of bed just in time to see a link shaped figure disappear into oblivion. Just kidding but he did disappear.

"Any who you know who I am so you have a choice. Every family member around you is dead, so you can join them, or you can join me." The smiling man says.

"I-I don't know." I say reaching into my pocket hoping to find my gun or knife but find nothing. Is this Jeff the Killer? Or am I hallucinating? Am I still dreaming?

At that time I knew I had a choice. I chose to go with him I left my old life of fear and depression behind and instead came to be a new person. At first I just wanted to kill Jeff but I soon began to think of him as my family and for a week he trained me, gave me a new name, and a new life. He disappeared one night to talk to someone as he said. He told me that my new home was ready and that Monday I was to kill for my first time. I was given a mask and my dictionary these were to become all I would know. Jeff gave me a bag full of clothing because I didn't have any more. He told me to get dressed in one of those outfits so I happily obliged and I was sometimes happy that we were still living in my home for the time being. When I came home that day when he took me in It was cleaned and I was expecting to see blood and bodies but I was so happy when I didn't. I changed into a pink dress and black flats. I looked nice and I happily left to go kill someone. I guess this might not be too bad…

That is how I became Redefined.

The First Killing but Not the Last.

She was a small women compared to her family members, lived alone, barely any friends. My perfect first target. You see I am a planner. Being a planner I always get some small background and an idea of social status. She was a social nobody she was, afraid of people, and really timid. I had just begun to do some tapping when I had already heard her bolting up to her room. Okay that was easier than I was expecting. Well I have to kill her at some point so I casually walk into her room turning all lights off as I make my way up the stairs. Dramatic entrance right?

"How do you describe normal?"

"If I answer will you leave?"

"Sure."

"Someone who is perfect and nothing weird or wrong about them."

"I don't like you answer. So how about you get to bleed to death or choke on acid?"

"What." I hear her voice. Crack.

"Yea I like acid let's do acid." I say grabbing the bleach she has on her dresser. By the looks of it she must have been cleaning. I pin her down which was easy because she was tangled in her blankets. I force her mouth open and pour it inside. When the bottle is empty I see her crying but something just snaps and I whip out my knife slitting her throat open to see the bleach and blood mix and fizz foaming out of her mouth. Her eyes roll back and she dies only soon after. I wish it lasted longer. But I had to do something.

"Well I am tired!" I yawn walking out of the room and taking off my mask.

"Now let's go and introduce you to your new life Deffy." Jeff yawns.

"Deffy?"

"Yea short for Redefined."

He says walking away from me to where my new life will finally begin.

My First Night As A Creepypasta.

Jeff and I had been walking for a while when I began to grow weary from fatigue. I worry about how this will go and I am happy Jeff got me actually. I needed that even though I miss my family and friends I have him right.

"Wait till Slendy meets you he was excited to hear that you were going to join us." He chuckles softly.

"Will you be my new family?" I ask out of the blue surprising even myself.

"Sure why not?"

I try to wake myself more but end up getting even more tired. We arrive at the park finally and notices my skeptical glance.

"It's through the forest you'll see a big mansion. But it's hidden to people who don't know the trail." He groans at the thought of walking again.

That's when for the first time I notice this forest and the path he follows. I gaze in amazement but am startled when I see two shadowy figures following us. I at first ignore it but as they grow nearer I grow uneasy. I out of habit reach for the handgun and as soon as I get the chance I turn around.

"Move." I say pushing Jeff farther away and sending three shots into the direction I saw the figures. I hear one bullet collide with something other than bark.

"Shit! Ow what was that for?" I hear a male voice making me prepare to shoot again when Jeff puts a hand on my shoulder and I put it away.

"Hoodie, Masky is that you? Hey Deffy no need to be so timid." He yells.

"Sorry Jeff." I mutter.

"Yea it is!" A voice yells in return.

"Ow ow ow ow!" I hear another scream.

"God Deffy come on let's go help them." Jeff says sprinting.

I am so happy I am wearing a mask right now. I follow him and I end up seeing two teens on the ground one with blood seeping from his shoulder wound.

"Oh my- I am so sorry it was my mistake let me help I know first aid. Jeff can you go get some medical supplies from your guy's house. Who is who?"

"The guy you shot is Masky and I am hoodie."

Wait these guys… I know them like I have read them… Hoodie and Masky… Cheesecake! Got it! They were my friends and went missing… I thought it was a coincidence… It probably is well anyways I got over it a while ago.

"Lie down Hoodie you take his jacket and fold it, put it under his shoulder, then hold him down." I instruct fishing out my pocket knife. "Sorry this is going to hurt." I say as I dig out the bullet with my knife. As soon as it's out I breathe a sigh of relief and my mask begins to slide down as I was sweating and I quickly put it back on.

Jeff arrives on cue with bandages and antiseptics. "Here!" He huffs handing it to me.

I clean it up and wrap it as best as I can to apply pressure and stop the bleeding. 'No vigorous movement or motions, change those often and keep it clean." I finish up and stand brushing dirt from my dress.

"Let's get to the house now." Jeff wheezes and puffs.

"I like that idea." Masky hisses as he moves to stand.

"Sorry… Again."

"Hey it's okay you bandaged it better than anyone else could and sounded like someone we knew which helped keep me calm." Masky responds.

"That's good." I say blushing under my mask.

We walk to the house and I almost collapse I am so tired. I wish this night could be over with soon but it's only eight as the clock says…

"Well how did things- what happened?" I hear a static voice call as the man it belongs to walk in.

"Slenderman." I breathe looking up at the faceless man.

"Ah so you're the girl Jeff spoke about?" He speaks.

"..."I stay silent.

"Yes she is now I am tired goodnight." He says stomping off and all you hear is a door slam and I am left alone.

"Okay well come with me Redefined. I decided to renovate this gazebo out here into your room so you will not be bothered just because I understand you like being alone. When Jeff came to me a week ago about you I made sure no time was wasted into this building. By the way you will have visits from everyone at some time or another." He goes on explaining all of this then teleports away.

I head inside and set my book down and the bag Jeff gave me, my head hurts from all of this and I lay on the bed. Finally I start to look around my room. I am surrounded by paintings and stuffed animals. The bed is a pastel pink and there is a small desk and a bedside table, a bookshelf and lamp as well. It was simple yet perfect. I see a door and open it to find a small bathroom. I only need to go to the mansion for food... Greaaat. Soon there is a knock and a small girl stands in my doorway. Sally is stitched across her dress.

"I am Sally and you are Redefined right?" she asks.

"Yes can I help you?"

"I just wanted to introduce myself byeeeee!" she giggles skipping off.

I go back to lay on my bed and think about the nights events. So let's see I shot someone in the arm killed a woman and I am now casually lying down thinking about it. I look around and see a crazy shadow figure. I shake my head but it doesn't disappear. I have to be-

*Knock* *Knock*

I open the door again with a sigh.

"H-hi I-I am T-ticci T-toby." He says twitching and stuttering.

"Redefined but you can call me Deffy. Nice to meet you want to come in?" I say blushing he is reaallly cute! Again I am so happy about the mask.

"S-sure thanks." He says nodding his head neck cracking in the process.

I step out of the doorway and let him through.

"Hatchets?"

"I-It's my kill-ing method."

I nod my head.

He sits down in my desk chair and I sit on my bed. It got awkwardly silent.

"O-oh I almost f-forgot." He says pulling out a laptop. "M-meet B-Ben."

When he opens it the screen flashes on and a person starts to climb out.

"Hello I am Ben. Ben Drowned."

I jump up. "It's you again?"

"Scared of me or something?"

"No I just thought I was hallucinating because people don't disappear into thin air." I huff crossing my arms.

"H-ey you t-two calm down a-nd let's g-go play some g-ames in the mansion for a w-hile."

"Okay but on one condition." I say poking Ben.

"Whaaaaat?" Ben groans.

"We are friends."

"Fiiine." He sarcastically moans.

We all laugh and play Mario kart and some other games. Ben scared me and Toby tackled him. It was fun but in the middle of Toby and Ben playing around I fell asleep and I wake up because I fall off the couch because I felt someone next to me.

"Hello wanna play something with me?" I see a weird monochrome clown laugh/hiss.

"Uh not with you!" I say throwing a pillow at him. Toby and Ben notice him and get pissed because he was lying next to me while I was sleeping.

"That's a big no L.j." Ben huffs.

Toby pulls me closer to them and I decide to go to my little home-ish place and sleep. That had to be one weird night. As soon as I get home I put on a yellow nightgown and fall asleep on the plush bed, lamb in my arms.

The story now begins.

I wake up to the sound of giggles and barks.

"Mornin!" Sally squeals.

"Yes good morning." a smiling dog says to me. Right yea smile dog. Cool.

"Morning you two what's up?' I say a bit awkwardly since I am not wearing my mask and I am in bed.

"Hey do not worry we will not talk about what you look like." Smile dog chuckles.

"Yea thanks." I say reaching for my mask anyway.

"Hey come have breakfast with us!" Sally giggles.

I tell them that I will get dressed and would go so they would leave. They do and I do get dressed but I don't go to the mansion. I decide to work on my shooting skills out in the woods. I brought my knife with me as well. I send off round after round getting sucked into the thrill of firing and the sound of bullets against the tree. That was until I get snapped out of it by a hand falling onto my shoulder.

"Now I come to see if you're okay and you are shooting a tree?"

"Sorry Masky. About yesterday I just was paranoid."

"It's okay." He says laughing.

I don't know why but I feel saddened that he is here now. Why? I get ready to continue shooting when I hear another voice.

"Masky so you ran off to here? Oh hey Deffy how ya doin?" I hear Hoodie call.

"Hey Deffy could we watch you?" Masky asks.

"Yea sure just don't get in my shooting range." I say nodding.

I continue shooting and get sucked in all over again.

"Well now practicing shooting? I thought you were a baby as to see how you acted when I was next to you?" L.j cackles.

"Well you shouldn't do that to people it's called sexual harassment." I hiss.

"Mad or something?" He continues jeering.

"No I normally want your head on a stick in front of my room." I growl.

"Now, now you can't even dream about hurting me." Jack chuckles "But how should I provoke you to try?"

"What?" I say confused by his statement.

"How about this?" He says stretching a sharpened finger and plunging it into Masky's shoulder.

"Shit! What the hell L.J!" He screams holding his shoulder.

"Sorry but he is not something that would provoke me and before you try again I am going to take care of Masky and get him to the house." He was looking for a different reaction.

As if I hollered Slenderman appears as I am walking over to Maksy.

"He was bothering me yesterday night when Ben and Toby were there and I got mad and ended up leaving okay then he hurts Masky and I need to get him to the house and stop the bleeding."I summarize to him what happened.

"I read your mind while you explained and I also read Laughing Jacks. You are off the hook Redefined."He sternly explains while setting me down.

"Woah heyyy what happened to Masky?" I hear Ben say and I turn around to see Ben and Toby. I have blood on my hands and sweatshirt. It looks like I hurt him.

They give me horrified looks and I sprint away. I hope Slenderman can help Maksy because I won't be back for a while… I run to my room to change and wash-up as soon as I am good I head for the park. I sit on the swings and watch the kids play. A child approaches me.

"Miss wanna play a game with me? No one else wants too" A small boy asks.

"Sure." He pulls me over to the jungle gym and we play "Monkeys" for a while until the mother tells him he has to go.

"Bye miss let's play again sometimes." He says walking off. It's almost sundown I can't believe we played for so long but it was nice to get my mind off of things.

I turn to head back into the woods and to the mansion when I see Toby and Ben watching me from a tree. I walk into the forest my head down and blushing. That is sooo embarrassing I mean just whyyyyyyy!

"Have fun?" They say in unison.

"Maybe" I mumble shooting them a glare. "How long were you there?"

"Well since he asked you if you would play with him." Ben says laughing.

"I need to kill something or someone so I will be back in a bit." I run to my room and grab my dictionary which I prepped when I woke up last night when I uhhhh nevermind. I open the door to see a brother of Slenderman….. What was his name? Offenderman?

"Pick a rose dear."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Why should I?"

"Good choice a many of women and ladies have fallen for me but alas I have failed."

"I have to go." I begin to get antsy being around him to much could make me go cuckoo. I push around him and sprint to find a victim. I see a small cream house that for some odd reason seems familiar… Why? I sneak inside easily and kill the couple quickly I was happy they gave a good answer. I am happy I wear a mask but these people seem familiar. Wait these are!

Lights flick on.

"Mom dad what was that noise?" A girl enters and screams.

Oh no it's Ashtyn! What have I done?

"Who are you why would you do this?" She screeches.

Great she wants to kill me but what if I…

I remove my mask look her in the eyes.

"Caleigh?"

"No I am Redefined and you will not die." I say looking away and putting my mask on.

"Caleigh what are you talking about you went missing no one knows if you were alive or not! Why are you killing people!" She yells at me causing me to cringe

"Do you want to live!" I yell. "Or would you like to die." I whisper.

"I want to live and I am sorry, but what happened to you?"

"Jeff."

"Jeff…"

"Jeff the killer!" I yell "Now we have to hurry before the authorities arrive or you will see things you don't want to see."

I grab her hand and run for the park and sprint when the woods become in view. She starts to pant so I slow down when we get to tree cover. We walk rest of the way. Sometimes I really have to thank Jeff for his amazing training. I rush to where my gazebo is hoping to get inside before anyone notices that she is with me.

"Sorry about that didn't want to take any risks. Now I am going to go and shower so I can wash off…" I stop talking. I awkwardly leave to go and wash-up.

I jump in the shower and quickly get washed and I wrap up in my towel to go grab my clothes and get dressed. I was thinking about the pink hoodie I have and my jeans. I feel like shooting so it's the best I got. I walk out humming to myself to see Ashtyn and Offenderman talking she is under his trance. Crap forgot about him…

"Get out now Offenderman." I growl.

"I was just asking if she would like a rose." He says innocently.

"Innocent my ass!" I scream grabbing my pistol and pointing at him towel and all.

"Okay, okay calm down I will go now." He says walking out. Wait, what is that smell…. I grow woozy but I see Ashtyn and Offenderman disappear into the night as I pass out. But I can happily see she is out of his trance and they went separate ways.

I wake in a bed. But where am I? Why does my head and body hurt so much? I lift up the covers and I am dressed? But it's too dark to see in what. I hear a voice.

"I-I am g-going to s-see if she's o-okay." A male voice stutters.

The door creaks open and it's… Toby. I breathe a sigh of relief and he sees I am awake. But still shuts the door behind him, turning on a small lamp.

"Y-you feelin –okay?"

"No but what happened?"

I now can clearly see that I am wearing an outfit a lot like Toby's.

"Offenderman sprayed something in your room that knocked you out but your friend got out and found Jeff who seemed to know her. He got you out of there and brought you to Slenderman who got Clockwork and Sally to find you some clothes and get you dressed. Toby's was the closest fit to you, they're still big but they fit you better than anyone else's." Ben zaps in and explains.

"Hey where is Ashtyn?" I ask worriedly.

"She is dead." Jeff says standing in the doorway. He looks as if he might cry.

"What."

"Offenderman killed her."

"She…"

"She disappeared when I came back with you and nobody had seen her." He growls.

My head falls into the back of the pillow and my hands go to my face. I take deep breaths trying to calm down.

"H-how long was I out."

"One day."

"Where is my mask?"

"R-right here." Toby hands it to me.

This is my third day as a creepypasta and she… she is dead… I put it on and I burst out into silent tears.

Arms wrap around me and pick me up. I can tell its Jeff by the white hoodie. He carries me out and takes me to another room. I can guess it's his even though I can barely see.

"Shhh it's okay you have me and most of the creepypastas to look out for you. I will miss her too." He removes my mask and hugs me tight as I cry into his chest.

I calm down and get up grabbing my mask and stumbling out of the room. I sprint out of there and break into a steady run when I find a clearing I fall down and cry screaming and punching the trees. My family is dead and now she is too! I thought everything might be okay! I hear footsteps and a melody playing that calms me down.

"No more running." Ben says walking over to me and grabbing my hands to inspect them. "Now that will hurt in the morning." He chuckles and raises an eyebrow as he looks at me. "I can tell you are still crying even under that mask."

He takes me to my room and plays me a song to keep me calm and help me sleep which it did. He left soon after I had stopped crying.

I begin to sing to myself because I can't sleep and end up crying all over again but I don't stop. When I do I hear a knock on my door and see Toby.

"That was beautiful."

"Thank you." I blush causing him to laugh.

"Hey I know you can't sleep but I wanted to ask if you would like to come and spend the night with me?"

I was reluctant to agree but I did anyways.

It was cold that night and we slept together we talked about why we were who we were and how we began. What we used to be like. That was when I decided I had to be there with him. He knew as much pain as I had. But he had no one. We fell asleep soon after we had finished. That morning I woke with a start for I had dreamt that I saw her still alive. Just hidden. I creep out of bed to let Toby sleep some more and head out into the hallway shutting the door as quietly as possible. I sneak out to my room and get dressed in my jeans and a tank top to see Toby's hoodie on my bed. I take it and put it on.

"Toby I don't know if I will come back but I will fight my hardest." I whisper grabbing my converse and dictionary quickly restocking and bringing some extras.

"Where are you going?" Ben says zapping through the laptop.

"Just going to go and kill some people." I say.

"Highly unlikely now get your mask I am coming with you."

"Don't worry."

"After last night I have all of the right to worry."

We walk out and sprint through the forest and head to an old empty part of town. Were my grandparents used to live before everyone here was killed. I walk to their old house and go through the front door which hangs at an awkward angle. I go to the basement and take out my flashlight gulping when I see the blood on the walls. I continue to walk until I reach the end of the stair case. I begin to sing to myself so I don't get scared I feel Ben's hand on my shoulder and calm down a bit. I pull out my knife and look around. When I was younger they added a small playroom for me so I never got bored. I tiptoe through the bodies of my dead family members and head into the room.

"Hey I know that you aren't here to kill anyone because they are clearly all dead. But do you want to go in there?"

"Yes I do I have a hunch."

I say as I open the door and head inside only to have it slam shut behind me.

"You took so long my dear." Offenderman says walking out of the shadows.

"Where is she what did you do to my friend." I growl.

"She is fine and if you want her sing for me."

So I do and he clearly doesn't like it.

"Fine." He gets angry and slams me against the wall. "You don't want to sing and get her back but play a game instead? Well then. You lose."

"No I-I don't." I pull out my pistol and shoot him in the head. He disappears and Ashtyn is now standing where he stood.

"Y-you idiot." She says falling backwards.

"Ha... Ha ha Ha!" I laugh uncontrollably. "I killed her!" I laugh and cry at the same time gripping my sides. I can't move and I start to cry harder and stop laughing crawling over to her body and put my pistol to my head pulling the trigger.

"I love you Toby." I say before I die. As Ben breaks down the door at last.

My eyes close and I feel cold.

"Open your eyes." Someone says.

I obey and they open I am in a dimly lit room.

"DO YOU WISH TO DIE" It yells causing the room to flash white.

"Yes why should I live?" I answer.

"Honey you know damn well why. We are dead and they didn't kill you. You now kill to live and we understand. Your friend she isn't dead and now she is crying over your body. That boy is screaming at you to wake up! But that man isn't gone either. We love you and we will ask again. DO YOU WISH TO DIE"

"No! But dad why I thought you would hate me." I say

"We will always love you and it isn't your time to die and that time will never come you are now forever with your friends."

"Mom what about Ashtyn's parents?"

"Hey we may not want to be dead but we understand. No worries."

"I will miss you and will never forget!" I cry and return back to the world of the living.

I cough many times and almost pass out but I don't allow myself to. I hug Ashtyn tightly and I yell at Ben to shut up and give me a hug and, surprisingly, he does. I think hoping Slendy can come and get us I don't want to go out there ever again. As if he read my mind he teleported to us and brought us home. As soon as we got into the living room Toby, Jeff. Masky, Hoodie, and Sally come over to me and Sally hugs me crying.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Jeff exclaims.

"I got scared w-when we couldn't find you and Ben!" Sally cries.

"Am I the only ones who sees she is covered in blood and there's a bullet wound in her head. She is STILL alive?!" Jeff yells.

"Deffy don't ever do that to me again!" Toby yells hugging me. Sally and all.

Masky and Hoodie are ominously silent, Hoodie is shaking, and Masky is standing rigid. Sally calms down, let's go, and hugs Slendy.

"You are coming with us." They finally say grabbing me and Ashtyn dragging us upstairs.

"Ashtyn, Deffy do you know who we are?"

"No. We know you as Masky and Hoodie creepypastas nothing more." I murmur.

"Really?" They take off their masks and I almost cry because I can't believe that it's them.

She seemed shocked and was quiet. Then they turn to me.

"Get it now take off yours and put all assumptions to rest." Masky instructs me and I do.

They are unusually calm. Tim and Brian are here. After five years of crying they are here!

"I can't believe this is real. Do you guys even remember how old I am!"

"No…"Hoodie trails

"Nineteen. I am freaking Nineteen!" I yell. "Guess what and now I am freaking immortal! Thanks guys for doing that to me! I was worried sick for so long losing you guys was horrible for everyone! Don't do that to me again!" I realize I am still bleeding when I grow woozy from blood loss. "Shit I need to shower I will see you later."

"Sally, she wanted to play with you and we need to talk to Ashtyn get her straightened out on what is going on." Hoodie calls.

I walk out the door and into the hallway. Yep these people are my family, and this is my home.

"I heard everything you said and so did everyone else." Ben says popping out from an outlet.

"It's okay. I am finally feeling better. But these clothes are sticking to my skin." I say before I here footsteps and paws scuttling down the hallway."

"Deffy come take a bath with me we are all covered in blood so come on." She says dragging me to the bathroom.

"Okay, okay Sally you heard me didn't you?"

"Yep every word I didn't know you knew Masky and Hoodie but I don't want you to be upset."

"Hey look I can smile all big and pretty and we can play tomorrow okay?" I say laughing.

"Yay!" She squeals and drags me into the bathroom.

Smile tries to follow but I kick him out saying. 'Sorry smiles this is a girl's only zone." Sally giggles and we shut the door getting the ginormous tub filled with water and bubbles when there is a knock on the door.

"Hey it's clockwork. Can I come in? I need a bath and was wondering if I could join."

"Uh yea sure." I open the door. So she's the girl who's been helping me.

That night was fun and I felt happier than I had felt on the day before my parents died. That was my little brother's birthday. He had just turned ten… I shake my head clearing my thoughts and enjoy the relaxation. I gasp when I realized that Slendy had taken our clothes to wash them.

"Girls how are we gonna get our clothes without the boys seeing us?" Clockwork exclaims.

We spend a couple minutes figuring it out but we came up with simply holding our towels as tight as we can and running grabbing our clothes and getting to sanctuary in Sally's room. Hopping out of the tub we grab our towels and quickly pull the plug draining the water. My stomach seems to tie itself in knots as we exit the bathroom.

"Girls I don't know about this." I mutter.

"Look we are already here." Clockwork laughs.

"Gosh when will those girls be done?" A male voice grumbles.

"I-I d-on't know but I-t's okay. W-we can w-wait." Another stutters.

"What are we going to do!" I whisper yell.

"Us nothing but you..." Clockwork says pushing me into the room. An evil smirk on her face.

I almost fall but am caught by Ben.

"Have a nice trip?" He laughs.

I look up to see Toby blushing and Jeff covering his face looking away. I recover and sprint out of that room to hear Ben laughing. I make it to Sally's room out of breath and flustered, Clockwork and Sally right behind me. Thank god my towel didn't fall…

"What now?" Sally whimpers.

"I don't know. Why did you push me in there that was so embarrassing!" I blush.

"Well I know you like him Deffy. The problem is he is mine go jerk off with someone else you slut." Clockwork hisses.

"Excuse me but I don't "Jerk off" with guys and I am not a slut. You can take your attitude and shove it back up your ass if you have such a big problem with me keep it to yourself. Because I did not just go through one hell of a week to have you bother me." I say back to her. Then I laugh scaring Sally.

"Why are you laughing?" Clockwork seethes. "I am being serious."

"Clockwork I like you and don't want to argue ok? You can do what you wish to me but you will leave people out of this and I won't fight back. Do what you want." I say calming down. "Look I have no reason to fight we are going to be around each other for a long time. I don't need you as an enemy. Okay?"

"Yea whatever." She says rolling her eyes.

I can tell this isn't over with her. Too bad.

"Want me to march in there and grab our clothes?"

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

"Open the door it's um not the guys?" A clearly masculine voice says.

I slam open the door catching them all off guard and casually lay against the wall arms folded.

"DO YOU SIR HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO ENTER A WOMEN'S DOMAIN!" I yell.

"I-I do." Says Toby bowing.

"Oh really then come in and sit down ya peeping toms." I joke.

The three file in sitting down on the floor bowing down to us.

"Let's play a game." Clockwork laughs.

'But before that don't you think we should get dressed?" I suggest the guys are in their robes as we are in our towels.

"On behalf of the males, what game? But I do agree with ma lady friend." Ben growls

"It is called truth or dare." She glares at him.

"We're going to play a game! We're going to play a game" Sally giggles.

"Now we need to go get some P.j's, pop, and popcorn." Clockwork declares.

"We will be back." I say waving as we exit.

Sally grabbed her P.j's and Clockwork goes to put on hers. I am about to run outside and grab my clothes when a hand falls on my shoulder. "Look some over your things are washed. Meet me at my room when you grab them." Jeff tells me and I happily oblige.

I run to the laundry room and grab what is clean of mine which is my… Under garments. I rush to Jeffs room and he pulls me inside before I can even knock.

"Here put on these I will stand in the hallway." He puts some plaid pajama pants in my arms and a grey t-shirt.

"Okay." He walks out and I get dressed the shirt and pants are huge and baggy on me but it's okay. I am just happy they won't fall down. We rush to Sally's room where we will all play. Everyone is there and I sit next to Ben he makes a snide remark about my clothing but I pay him no mind.

"Now let's play Sally has the popcorn. Now let's do this." Clockwork says happily.

"Okay I want to go first." Jeff says. Sitting between Toby and Sally. "Ben truth or dare?"

"Uh dare."

"I dare you to let me draw a goatee on your face."

"Okay?" Ben says and when Jeff is finished we all crack up laughing.

"Okay now it's my turn. Clockwork truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Clockwork I dare you to get on your hands and knees and say "Yes master"" Ben cackles.

"Yes master." She says getting on her hands and knees.

"My turn! Now Sally truth or dare?" she coos.

"Uh I want to do a truth."

"Okay is it true that you suck your thumb!" She excitedly yells.

'No way!" Sally says crossing her arms. "Toby truth or dare?" She huffs.

"Uh d-dare?" He says shrugging.

"I dare you to poke Clockwork." She blurts.

He gets up and pokes her on the cheek she blushes majorly.

Obvious much? I can't help but to think.

"M-my turn now! Okay Jeff truth or dare?" He asks.

"Uhhhh Truth!"

"O-okay is it true that you had a crush on Jane?"

"Ewww that slut no way!" He says looking like he just ate something sour. "Okay I am going to choose… Deffy! Truth or dare?" He says with and evil glint.

"Dare?" I say raising an eyebrow.

He scoots over to me and whispers in my ear. "I dare you to kiss Toby."

I blush majorly and he jabs me in the side.

"Can I please get another dare?" I can't risk causing any problems with Clockwork. I want to have some fun..

"Fine go steal Masky's mask." He huffs crossing his arms.

I stand up leaving and I hear them talking. "What did you dare her to do?" "Well Ben I dared her to kiss Toby." "Why didn't she?" "She didn't want to." Is all I hear before I leave them.

I slowly make my way to Hoodie and Masky's room. When I get to the door I slam it open tackle Masky stealing his mask and running. I see a blue mask and push further. I was told to keep an eye out for him, by Slendy, when I am in the house. Something hits me in the stomach and I fall hitting a wall.

"Hey let me go!" I say to my attacking as I am being restrained.

"Not until I have those kidneys you aren't immortal and I want them before you have the chance to!" A voice hisses into my ear.

"How about you shut the mother f up and I don't hurt you!" Ashtyn says kicking him down and I bolt grabbing her before the numbskull could do anything.

"I could have handled him myself! Now come on before we get pulled into something!" I say bursting into Sally's room and collapsing panting hard showing off the mask. "Got it!"

"Nice what was all the racquet about?" Jeff says. Eyes growing wide and a faint blush appears on his face when he sees Ashtyn.

"Nothing you need to worry about and Ashtyn you are joining in the game truth or dare?" I ask.

"Dare."

"Kiss Jeff." She gets up kisses him and sits down like nothing happened but she has always had this fan girl crush on Jeff just like me and my crush on Toby. But that can't ever dream of happening because of clockwork. But I can clearly see the blushes on their faces.

"Toby truth or dare?" She says shaking her head.

"I-I like doing d-dares so d-dare."

"I dare you to have a romantic dance with Deffy!" She squeals excitedly I am really happy she is sitting between me and Clockwork.

"Ha can't get out of that one." Jeff yells pointing at me. I just realized he and Ashtyn were exchanging glances.

"Come on guys let's not do that I mean she didn't want to kiss him she clearly hates him." Clockwork huffs.

"Jeez Clockwork it's a dare." Ben says.

"Yea but I mean she avoided the last one so she mustn't like him at all." She concludes looking at me. I glance to see Toby is getting uncomfortable and his eyes give away even with goggles he is upset.

"Well Deffy going to ask for another dare or are you gonna storm out. Or even better, kill yourself again? Slut." She proceeds.

Thank god that Sally is gone. Now Ben looks pissed and I am about to blow.

"We-" I cut her off.

"You bitch! Just shut up! You're a priss is it because your boyfriend dumped you huh? Time's up huh? So that gives you a proper reason to kill people! Time's up Clockwork! You think that dying is funny well so what you can stop trying to put me down! Just fuck off! You called me a slut but you can't seem to be calm over a dare? I didn't do that dare so you wouldn't get mad at me because I wanted us to be friends!" I am huffing and can barely keep myself from attacking her and Ashtyn notices. My vision begins to blur into a small tunnel of red vision. I continue at my failing attempts to calm down and Ashtyn stands up and pulls me up with her

"Ben we have to go bye guys sorry some slutty bitch couldn't keep her mouth shut and let Deffy have some fun after so much shit went down." I squeeze her hand and realize that us leaving has ended the game.

"G-god Clockwork y-you kn-know I d-don't l-like you like t-that." I hear Toby say before he leaves. "W-wait A-asht-tyn Deffy!" He yells.

We stop and let him catch up Jeff follows but more nonchalant like.

Girls Toby and I were discussing about how we think Ashtyn should take you and get you calmed down and dressed and me and Toby could take you somewhere." Jeff suggests raising an eyebrow. "We talked before the game."

"Okay will do now we will be back." Ashtyn hurriedly responds pushing me out the front door and to the gazebo.

"I hate her. I want her to die or get horribly disfigured so that she may never move speak or see again."

"Calm down I heard from Ben before he saw you, when she pushed you, but you need to calm down we don't need any more accidents. Trust me I am just as pissed as you are now let's go into the human area or whatever you call it get you a dress with some money Hoodie and Masky gave me and go out with the boys." She says pulling me along but I yank her to my home-ish place and tell her to wait outside with the boy's. I pull up my blond hair into a braid throw on a pale pink skirt my blue printed flower tank top and some sandals. This will keep Ashtyn off my back about my outfit and suffice for easy and swift movement. I grab my knife and pistol hiding them easily.

(Just because I am a mean author and people or pervs you can imagine whatever you want.)

I open my door and see Jeff and Toby just arriving. They seem to be holding no weapons but that's hard to imagine. I have a small slip of paper with an address so before we leave I can kill someone and relieve my anger.

"Someone is still pissed." Jeff laughs standing next to Ashtyn. They're gonna date… I knows dis. I chuckle slightly at this and they both scowl and blush but Toby gets behind me and scares me by putting a hand on my shoulder and I jump. It's their turn to laugh.

"S-so w-what you g-uys want t-to do?" Toby says looking at Jeff who seems to have an idea. "First let's get some pizza I am starving! Then we will go off into killing partners because Ashtyn needs to train and Deffy probably was going to anyways." He says waving his hands like he was snazzy or something.

"Ok how about Mancinos it's really good." I suggest. We go get pizza and talk about the craziest of things but Jeff and Toby got taken for some cosplayers and I heard Jeff muttering that he was going to kill that guy. I snicker earning a weird glance from Ashtyn. Clearly a da fauq face. Me and Toby leave Jeff and Ashtyn to go on a walk.

"S-so I g-et t-to see y-ou kill?"

"Yea." I say looking at my feet. "I don't like it when people see me like that angry, killing, sad… I hate it."

"Look when it's you and me like this. I can b-barely stutter. That i-is awesome." He says blushing.

We arrive at the house but I wish those moments had lasted longer. "These people leave the backdoor open so they can let out there dogs. Family of five, grandma, mother, father, and a son and daughter."

"I will k-kill the kids."

"I get the parents you kill the kids signal me in and you can watch if you want but I get to watch you first." I grin at him.

"A-alright come on." His methods are cool to me but I got some blood on my shirt.

We go into the parents room and he hides in the closet.

"Good evening sir and madam."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Well isn't that rude?" I say closing the door leaving the moon to illuminate the room. "I am Redefined. I just want to ask a simple easy question. How do you define normal?" I smile.

"Well uh we define it as not having anything weird about you. Being um perfect?" The woman answers.

"10!" I scream launching onto the bed tying them to it before they can even retaliate. "What to do what to do? How about I carve up your pretty little face! I say slicing it blood pouring from each slice. Oh and I can carve up your arms!" I yell dragging gashes down. They are screaming and the old women comes in I whip around pulling out my gun and shooting her in the head but she still is able to shoot me with the rifle she was holding. I continue carving into their flesh getting more intricate with each slice. I can't help but laugh and smile at their expressions. "Well have fun choking on your own blood I say slicing their throats." I get up and jump off the bed. I enjoyed that I kept imagining the women was Clockwork.

"Sorry." I murmur when we get out of the house I can't help but sniffle. "See I don't like it when people see me that way and when you see me that way. I get so lost and can't help it but I am able to pull myself out of it but it can be really hard. Like tonight I should have given them a five or a six. Not a 10." It was worse than my first and… Never mind."

"Look It's o-okay funny thing is I think of clockwork in a brother sister type relationship but I don't feel that way about you. I-I feel different." He says grabbing my hand and looking me deep in the eyes. "I think I love you." He whispers pulling me closer. I look into his eyes and forget our surroundings he pulls his mask down and leans in putting his forehead against mine "I love you Deffy." He says.

"And I love you Toby." I whisper and he lets go of my hand and brings it up to my cheek, my heart begins to race as his lips crash into mine. Electricity seems to shoot through my body as I feel his warm moist lips against mine and the smell of him crashes over me in waves, his arms wrap around me and mine around him deepening our kiss. We finally break apart when we hear footsteps. "Be my girlfriend?" "Yes." We whisper before we break apart and he pulls up his mask and grabs my hand squeezing it and I squeeze back.

Ashtyn and Jeff come running up to us and she immediately notices how close we are standing and our hands as she smirks nudging Jeff.

"Announcement?"

"We're dating." I say to her.

"That's my girl. Jeff and I as well."

"But!"

"Hey we have known each other longer than you realize!" She winks.

That explains…. A LOT!

Toby and I blush and we follow them back to the park. I notice something weird in the corner of my eye almost like a crack in the ground. We assure them we will see them in the morning but as soon as they leave I turn around and head back into the woods and to the park. Ashtyn follows clearly not understanding what I am doing.

"Ashtyn you have officially killed someone and are now undoubtedly are now immortal so I dub the X my accomplice." I say happily when we get to the swings.

"Awesome!" She says happily.

"Now I want to see something which is why I ran here." I say creeping over to the area I saw it. I look to see the ground looks… black and inky weird… How unusual. I reach my out to touch it and see if it is hazardous and a tendril wraps around my leg. Oh SHIT! Zalgo! He has… God this hurts! "Ashtyn I mean X! Run now!" I say bolting over to her. "You have to get away!"

"Why calm down."

"Zalgo! Is here and we are gonna get in some serious trouble if we don't get awayyyyyyy…" I look down to see the tendril has spread and now fully encloses around my leg I scream it hurts, bad! My leg feels like it's being ripped off.

"Run get the boys before I get taken go!" I scream pushing her away before my vision becomes bathed in darkness and I am pushed into the recesses of my body. I know it won't be long I will see Toby again. But I see light and I know I can escape this but not without losing something or gaining… I begin to hear humming but it's not human.

"Child why do you fight?"

"Why shouldn't I? I don't want to be your pet or do your bidding." I huff.

"Good answer but your friend didn't escape she is here." I barely see a flash of red and Ashtyn appears obsidian eyes and all.

"No! Let her go take me get out of her now Zalgo! Take me!" I scream into the now inky darkness again.

"Aww your no fun I mean humans are better toys than you." He sighs.

"Leave us alone!"

"Nah wait I may think about it! Toodles!" He mocks.

Now I am left to sit and wait,Toby is on my mind though. What will happen to him? Will he go to Clockwork? Or what about Ben and Jeff? Hoodie, Masky, Sally? Can I ever see them again? I hear screaming so I silence my thoughts. I know this voice but how can I hear it?

"D-effy, Ashtyn n-no please snap out of it don't! C-come back to me Deffy! P-lease don't l-eave me!" I hear a boy call.

"Don't touch them you will get stuck too Toby." A static voice calls.

"Ashtyn snap out of it!" I hear someone scream…

Then I hear static, hiccups, crying, and more screaming. Soon everything gets drowned out again and it's left to me and my tears. Time seems to be endless hear I haven't heard voices, seen light, or felt anything but cold. How much longer will I be stuck here? When can I go home? I strat to cry and am interrupted by humming.

"Thought it over! I have two requests aaand if you comply I set you and your friend free. If not then you're stuck."

"Greaaat!" I exaggerate through hiccups.

"Okay number one I make some changes to you demonize you, as I call it, and you kill a certain person for me named Mark Duple. Number two you let me demonize your friend."

"That's it?"

"Yep."

"Okay." I begrudgingly say.

"Two days and your done I am gonna make you a kitty demon oh and I got involved with that homestuck fandom! Oh she can be like sollux! Adorableness!" He fangirls.

"Uh are you fangirling over demonizing us?" I ask.

"Well duh I never get to do this stuff now enjoy!" He giggles off.

That was weird. Well I guess he's not THAT bad. I mean at least he is not making us horrible monsters… Right? I wonder how much time has passed I have no sense of time here, as I have mentioned to myself already, but at least I can still see Toby right? I mean he won't be upset. Hah wait that's hoping for a bit too much. I lie down in my "prison" and just think about it replaying all that's happened this past month. My skin starts to feel like it's being pricked my thousands of tiny needles it hurts worse than becoming a puppet! But I stay down and bear with it. Just breathing and looking into the nothingness around me. I hate the dark but I can't panic. I find it funny that my body seems so hollow. I start to think about my first night at the mansion and how Ben and Toby got me to play games. I owe Jack a nice stab in the arm. Same with Clockwork... I owe them all for one thing or another. Because I know who is my family and who isn't. I will talk to Offendy too. I mean I do owe him an apology and I can handle him now. So can X…

"Okay now before I can let you wake listen closely. You no longer need knives you have retractable claws. You have those cute little fang things that everyone fan girls over, and a tail and ears. I guess you could say you're a neko but you go a little bit cuckoo at the sight of blood or scent… You have I guess hyper senses your friend does too. Any questions?"

"What do you mean cuckoo?"

"Like your demon side kicks in now bye bye! Have fun!"

What a weird guy. I look up or what I think is up and see the darkness dissipate into white and I quickly am given control of my body once again. First thing I do is stop that stupid smile it makes my face hurt, a lot. I can hear a gasp when the smile quits.

"Guys! Hurry they are waking up!" I small voice yells with excited barks following.

"Shhhhh. My head hurts, and back, and feet, and everything else." I whisper hiss without opening my eyes.

The sound of feet running makes my head hurt even more. I smell… Food and my mouth begins to water.

"Toby is gonna get so pissed when he gets back from killing!" I hear Jeff call.

"Hush you guys are going to hurt her head more!" Sally whisper yells at them.

"Sally her eyes are closed." I hear Jeff interject.

"Yea and your eyes are always open!" I actually hiss at him.

"Awww she looks like a neko! SO cute!" I hear Ben snicker.

"Would you rather me have obsidian eyes and a never ending crazy smile creating an army for Zalgo?" I ask him.

"Good point." I hear him respond

"Lights on or off?" I question.

"Turned off now!" Jeff laughs.

"Good." I say snapping my eyes open and sitting up stretching. 'You have no idea how annoying that guy was!" I seethe.

I check for everything he told me I would have. Sure enough. I have it. Sadly it all wasn't some bad dream.

"Hah someone does and that would be me." Slender says walking in. "Now we need to talk. Tell me what happened. All of you leave except Ashtyn of course and Jeff." He finishes.

"Hey wait how long have we been out well Ashtyn is just sleeping and her name is X now." I state in a matter of fact manner.

"Well you have been normal for a week while you were out. But at least two days ago you grew these appendages." He says gesturing to my tail and ears.

Well there's a lot more to it than that I can't help but think.

I launch in to what happened to me and X earning a worried look from Jeff who went to her side and an annoyed expression from Slenderman.

"Oh that little…" He says trailing off. "Well get some sleep we will wake you up for breakfast tomorrow." He finishes.

"Okay." I say laying down realizing how tired I really am.

Jeff stays behind and Just sits there looking sad. "You really love her?"

"I do."

"I am glad it's you that is dating her. Since we became family I am glad it was a guy like you that got to her and stole her away."

"I feel the same way for you and Toby." He says giving me a hug. "Now I am going to let you two sleep and keep Toby from having a hissy fit. Goodnight Redefined."

"Good night Jeff."

I lay down and he closes the door leaving us in complete darkness. I have to go this this Mark Duple guy sooner or later so I might as well just kill him and go to sleep after. I get up and stretch sneaking out of the room. Sadly no windows. I sneak to the stairs but, hear someone talking. It sounds like Ben? He must be playing a game. What a dork. I tip toe behind him this is fun! Having cat like abilities is awesome!

"Boo!" I hiss in his ear.

"Hey kitty do I need to get you a bell? Okay so what do you want?" He huffs dramatically

"I want you to come killing with me."

"I don't know… But sure why not."

"Can you find me a guy named Mark Duple? He is on my killing list." I ask.

"Yea sure he says disappearing into the T.V. Found him he's not far away. But he's young do you want to do this?"

"I have to or I will go back to being Zalgo's puppet." I say waving my hands in annoyance.

"Okay let's go I don't want that happening again. Toby couldn't handle it, neither Jeff."

"Why?"

"Those two disappeared and when they came back they were banged up badly and looked to have been crying. I was worried sick and kept hoping you two would come back to us before something worse happened to them." He admits.

"Look we are back now Ben and won't leave for a while. I promise to you." I say hugging him for once. "You're my best friend Ben don't ever forget that." He hugs back. Sometimes he seems to be so young almost child-like, yet he's older than me! But that's okay best friends are best friends. We go to leave and hurry it's easier for me but he seems to have a problem keeping up so I tell him that he can get a piggy back ride but instead he jumps up onto the power lines and hops inside he gave me the address so we both hurry to the persons house.

"Now Mark time for bed." A women says.

"Hey mom can we pray for the nice lady so she can come play with me tomorrow?"

"Yes we can honey now let's see here. Dear, God."

"Wait this is!"

"It's the boy you played with at the park."

"Curse you Zalgo!" I hiss.

We wait until they finish and go to sleep.

"You get the parents Ben. I got the kid." I whisper.

For once I am happy I got rid of that mask when I sneak into the boy's room.

"Who's there?"

"Mark it's me."

"Miss what are you doing here? I haven't seen you in forever!" He says excitedly.

"Yea I missed playing but I kept hoping to see you again."

"So miss why did you come here?"

"I came here to tell you a story and put you to sleep."

"Okay come and sit down." He says patting the bed next to him.

"I walk over and sit down and begin. Once upon a time, there was a brave boy who was afraid of nothing. He was strong and brave and did everything he could to help the people. But one day the boy's family was kidnapped and killed by an evil knight and the boy was sad."

"Miss I don't like this story." He whimpers.

"It's okay and you can call me Caleigh." I say ruffling his hair. "The boy was sad but one day was given the task to go and destroy the evil sorcerer who was dangerous to all who knew him. The boy happily accepted and rushed to the wizards tower. He fought of tall Faceless men, A smiling dog and his forever awake owner, and finally the evil knight. Once he defeated them all the boy only had one more room to pass a friend who was dear to him lied there in wait. She said Boy! I am sorry but I am your final test. The boy couldn't bring himself to kill her but in the end it is what he had to do. He swiftly disposed of the sorcerer and was a hero to all. His story passed down through generations." I finish.

"I liked your story Caleigh, but it was sad." He sniffled.

"Yes and now I have to do something I don't want to do but I must to help the ones I love." I say to him.

"Okay but to who?"

"To you but I will cradle you until you have passed, Mark, I want you to tell my parents I love them and take my forgiveness." I say.

I am ashamed but I quickly end his life. Unsheathing my claws I slice his thought fast enough that he dies on the spot yet I hold his body dear putting it under the covers and closing his eyes as though he was sleeping. I stand and jump from the window to see Ben just popping out of an outlet outside.

"Nice story to put the kid to sleep." He laughs. "But why have him call you Caleigh?"

"It's my real name…" I trail off.

"Oh. You feeling okay?"

"Yeah but I feel a bit bad. It's okay though." I say laughing. I am happy for once that things may be normal for a while. "Let's go home." I say. He agrees and we walk home together. Slenderman tells me that me and X will be moving into the mansion and that the gazebo will be turned into a study for us. That I am completely okay with. I practically collapse when I get to the room X and I are sleeping in. It had to be the most exhausting night even though I was just full of energy! I easily fall into a deep sleep and the night no longer seemed cold and unwanting to me.

That morning I woke to the sound of knocking on the door and X shaking me awake.

"Jesus Deffy what did you do stay up all night running around!"

"Yes X I did actually." I growl "Now let me sleep!"

"Yikes kitty got claws! But someone eagerly awaits you and same for me now come on let's get some breakfast."

"Fine but you have to carry me my legs feel like jelly."

"Fine climb on my back." She sighs.

I hop on her back and she brings me down stairs but I fall asleep on the way.

"X let me see her for a minute before she wakes up."

"Ben what are you gonna do?"

"Trust me. Just set her down on the couch."

I hear them talking they woke me up as soon as they began.

"I swear to god if you put me on the couch I will kill you X!" I hiss into her ear. Making her drop me. "Ouch X I am going to kill you!" I say crouching and launching onto her back claws slightly unsheathed.

"Ahhh someone help me I don't want to die!" She yells. Running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

"Ha ha! Oh way to funny I am gonna die from laughter." He jokes grabbing me off her back and tickling my sides making me sheath my claws and fall down laughing.

"Nooooo! No tickling I didn't sign up for this!" I laugh my ears flatting against my head and I can barely breathe.

"Come on now you three calm down it's early and your all probably hungry." Slenderman says pulling me and the others to the kitchen table to eat.

I still can barely breathe from their assault on my sides. Jeff comes in and tackles X in a hug. She hugs back and he sits right next to him. Ben sits between me and X leaving an open spot for Toby to sit. That's when I hear feet stomping down the stairs.

"Oh great here comes the drama queen." Jeff and Ben mutter as Clockwork stomps in and sits as far away from me as possible. But I just look at my feet and wait for Toby. That's when we here running and Toby comes in and tackles me into a hug just like Jeff and X. He doesn't let go but I am okay with that. I missed him so much. When he let's go he sits down right next to me and yells "Bring on ma waffles!"

We all laugh except Clockwork of course. But I don't need to worry about her anymore Toby and I held hands through all of breakfast, except to eat of course, but I noticed some sexual glances between Ashtyn and Jeff. Toby and I catch on and nudge Ben who also begins to notice.

"Jeeeeff X, Toby Ben and I are going to go kill some people so have fun!" I yell grabbing them both Toby and Ben by the wrist and bolting through the house to the front door.

"So where we going to kill at now Deffy?"

" I don't know yet so let's find out!" I cheerily say.


End file.
